A far cry from normal
by Wing Atol
Summary: Host ClubxsFruits Basket X-over Hanajima Kuroko, Hana, Uo, Tohru and the Soma teenagers are going to Ouran after Kawaia High burns down. Ouran will never be the same! NekozawaOcHaru So., HikaUo KaorHaru F., TamaHaru F., other pairings to be thought up


**A Far Cry from Nice**

**By Rina, the Airheaded Evilness**

Kawaia High has been burnt down! The Somas, Tohru, Uo and Hana, as well as Hana's sister Kuroko, are going to Ouran now, and their there to stay! Can Kuroko, now an object of interest for everyone, stay sane as Nekozawa, the Host Club, Renge, and the Somas try to get her to socialize? Well, Renge is just trying to introduce Kuroko to 'Moe' but you get the picture right?

**I do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Hanajima Kuroko. Natsuki Takaya and Bisco Hatori own Fruba and Host Club. Lucky them. And I apologize for all grammar mistakes- we havent covered grammar in my English class yet and I forgot what I learned last year. If you find anything wrong with the story, please tell me, in CONSTRUCTUVE criticism only!**

Kuro sat in the living room, staring at the news playing on the television. "_Kawaia High has been burnt down! Ouran High has graciously invited the students to study at Ouran until Kawaia is rebuilt, and has also invited several families, including the Soma, Hanajima, Honda and Uotani families to stay there as permanent students-_" Kuro switched the television off. "...Interesting..." she mumbled as she reached for a cookie. Hana walked into the room. "Did you hear? We were invited to Ouran. I find it most upsetting that we will have to wear those ridiculous yellow dresses." she told her sister. "Yes... those dresses are very disturbing. But I think we will be able to persuade them to change the colors of the dresses... as well as the style. The last time I checked, poofy sleeves were out of date." Kuro said, a mischievous, as well as dangerous, smirk sneaking on to her face. Hana noticed this. "You're smirking... should I be worried?" she asked. "No, of course not. Unless you are the one who makes the school uniforms for Ouran. But on another note... who burnt down Kawaia High?" Kuro asked, taking a bite out of the cookie in her hand. "I'm not sure. The police suspect that weird gang, the Pyros." Hana answered. "The Pyros? What a disappointing gang name. It's very unimaginative." Kuro said dully. "Yes, it is." Hana agreed sitting down. "Kuro, will you be able to handle the auras of everyone?" Hana asked quietly. "...Honestly, I'm not sure. We start school at Ouran tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." Kuro sighed dismissively. Hana nodded, even though she wanted to talk more. But Kuro didn't want to talk right now. It was the least Hana could do. Hana looked in the hall across the room. "Megumi, do you know who these 'Pyros' are?" Hana asked. "I believe they may be a group of middle school kids who want to be like the Lost Boys from Peter Pan. They believe that by burning the high school down they would not grow up." Megumi answered. "How do you know this?" Hana asked, curious. "I overheard some boys talking about it in the bathroom at school today. Should I turn them in?" Megumi asked. "No. Let them learn that they will grow up either way. That is a fitting punishment." Hana answered. "Alright. Good night, Saki." Megumi said, retreating for the night. Hana also walked into her room. Tomorrow they would go to Ouran.

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki stared at the screen of the television. "We'll be going to Ouran?" Kyo asked. "That _is _what the TV. said." Yuki answered. "W-wow! We're all going to such a prestigious school! And Hana, Uo and Kuro will be there too!" Tohru smiled. "Kuro?" the Soma boys asked. "Hana's sister, Kuroko. I suppose you haven't met her because she is antisocial and doesn't leave the house much. I'll be sure to introduce you to her tomorrow!" Tohru smiled. "That would be very nice, Honda-san." Yuki grinned. "As long as she doesn't curse me..." Kyo mumbled as he looked away, blushing. "Oh she won't curse you. She'll be able to see your aura and hear a few of your really strong thoughts, but she won't curse you. Unless of course, you call her short. She really dislikes being called short." Tohru smiled. Kyo shuddered at the thought of a mind reader. "I'm sure she'll be very nice, Honda-san." Yuki smiled. Shigure, who was listening in on the other side of the door, smiled. Always trying to get Tohru to like them, Kyo and Yuki. "You three should get to bed." Shigure called. "Oh! Right!" Tohru stood up. "Good night every body." she said before turning in. Yuki and Kyo also said good night to the once-was dog and went to bed. "So, they'll be going to Ouran now? I believe my friend Ranka's daughter goes there. Maybe she and Tohru will be friends." Shigure said thoughtfully. Then he too, turned in for the night.

Kuro, Hana, Uo, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji and Megumi (he was there to see Kuro and Hana off) walked to Ouran. "My, it's rather large, isn't it?" Kuro asked, eye twitching at the hideous dress she was wearing. "Yes, it is. Well Megumi, we shall see you after school." Hana said in a monotone voice, as usual. "Alright. Good bye, for now." Megumi nodded, and continued walking to his school. Kuro sighed and walked onto the campus. "I've never seen Kuroko so eager!" Uo laughed. "I'm not eager. I just want to get this over with! This dress is hideous and uncomfortable and-" Kuro was cut off when she accidentally bumped into someone. "Ow. I am very sorry, I wasnt paying attention to where I was going." Kuro said, but she only muttered the 'ow'. "It's alright, dear princess, allow me to assist you." The one she had bumped into was none other than Suou Tamaki of the Ouran High School host Club. She gave him a very confused look and then realised that when she had bumped into him, she had fallen. "Kuroko-san, are you alright?" Yuki asked. "Yes," Kuro said, only to be interrupted by Tamaki. "Welcome, Kuroko-san, to Ouran High School! I am Suou Tamaki, and now, I shall be your personal escort!" he said, in a grandeur manner. "I do not wish to go any where without my twin sister, Saki." Kuro said as Hana stepped forward. "Good morning, Suou-san." Hana smiled. Sadly, when the Hanajima children smile, they look like vampires. "Eep! I- I mean, good morning to you too, Saki-san." Tamaki bowed. Yuki and Kyo stared at Tamaki like he was an alien. The bell rang. "Oh dear, we're going to be late." Hana said, looking at the large clock on the clock tower. "It was nice meeting you, Tamaki-san, but I must find my class now. Would you please help Saki and Tohru find their classes? I believe they have the same first period." Kuro asked. "For you, Princess, anything." Tamaki smiled, glad he could be useful. Kuro walked into the building before anyone else could say something. "Oh. I have gym first... I dont see myself participating in that class." Kuro said, looking at her schedule. "Hmm... time to find a dark quiet place to think!" Kuro smiled her vampire smile. She wandered the halls, until she noticed a figure in a black cloak. "What a strange aura... In fact, there's two auras!" Kuro noted. The figure turned around. The second aura came from the cat puppet on his hand. "So thats where the second aura is coming from." she said quietly. She was about to say something when she sensed another aura- a teacher- coming. "If you do not wish to go to class, find a place to hide. Someone is coming- a teacher, judging by the age of the aura and the stress resonating from it." she told him. "You sense auras?" the person- Nekozawa, if you havent guessed by now- asked. "Yes. I also can curse people. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm skipping gym and have to find a place to hide." Kuro said, looking over her shoulder warily. Footsteps could be heard now. "Follow me." Nekozawa told her. _It's either get caught or trust a stranger... And the stranger seems friendlier!_ Kuro decided, following Nekozawa. "If I may ask, how does the cat puppet on your hand have its own aura?" Kuro asked. "Beelzenef is not just a puppet. He has been guarding my family through cats and cat related objects for millenniums." Nekozawa told her. No use lying to someone who can detect auras- she might not join the black Magic club then! "I see. I am Hanajima Kuroko." "Umehito Nekozawa. It's a pleasure to meet you." Again, why lie to a girl who could sense auras? "The teacher is gone now... but I sense a rather ... OBNOXIOUS aura now." Kuro noted, stopping to focus. "It's that Tamaki boy from this morning... he scares me." Kuro sighed, shoulders slumping. "Kuroko-hime!" Kuro wanted to claw her ears off when the blonde boy ran up. "G-good morning Tamaki-san..." she smiled through gritted teeth. Nekozawa saw that it was an obviously strained smile, but Tamaki just took it as an invitation to talk to her. "Your sister, Saki, said something about waves. I was hoping you could clarify?" Tamaki asked. "Waves? Oh yes, electro-poison waves. All things with emotions, living, dead, or otherwise, give off electric waves, almost like auras, but harder to detect. Through these waves, Saki can detect the true nature of someone, and their emotions. Is there anything else you would like to know? Oh, yes, before I forget, Saki can send her own waves into someone's mind, hurting them emotionally and mentally, poisoning the mind." Kuro smiled her vampire smile again. Tamaki shrank back a bit. "If that is all you wished to know, I must be going. Good bye." Kuro said, walking off. Tamaki regretted asking Kuro later, but Nekozawa could have hugged the blonde for asking that question in front of him!

Hana sat in her history class, reading a short romance novel. "Hanajima-san?" A very feminine boy- Haruhi- asked. "Yes? And please, just call me Saki." "Alright. I was wondering if you need any help studying for next week's test." Haruhi asked. "Thank you for your offer. That would be very nice." Hana smiled. "Alright. Should we start tomorrow?" "Yes, that sounds most acceptable." Haruhi smiled. "Tell me… are you really a boy?" Hana asked. "Eh?!" Haruhi's face blanched. "I'll take that as a no." Hana smiled, returning to her book. "H-how'd y-you know?" Haruhi asked, whispering. "My sister, Kuroko, taught me a secret. I'm afraid that is all I can say." Hana told him. "Your sister?" "Yes, my fraternal twin. She has short light purple hair and black eyes. She sees auras." "Oh, she's psychic. Are you also psychic?" "You could say that." Hana smiled mysteriously. Haruhi repressed a shudder. Something told her that while nice, the Hanajima sisters could be trouble. "The bell is about to ring. My next class is with Kuroko. Maybe I can introduce you to her." Hana said after a few minutes of silence. "Sure. That'd be nice." Haruhi smiled.

Momiji wandered the halls when the bell rang. "Hani-sempai?" Momiji turned around to see twin boys looking at him confused. "Who's Hani? I'm Soma Momiji." The small blonde boy told them, confused. "Oh. You look a lot like our friend Hani." Hikaru said apologetically. "Yeah, you even have the same love of rabbits!" Kaoru noted. "Your friend Hani sounds really nice! I'd love to meet him someday!" Momiji smiled. "Heh heh, maybe you can." The twins smiled. It was very hard to be mean to the short teenager. How Kyo does it so easily I will never know. The twins looked up from Momiji and smiled. Hani and Mori were there. "In fact, there's Hani right now!" Hani looked up at the sound of his name and saw the blonde German-Japanese boy. "Hi! I'm Hani! And this is my cousin Takashi! And this is Bunbun-chan!" The small senior smiled. "I'm Soma Momiji!" The twins smiled but looked away from the sickeningly happy scene. Mori smiled, but placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "We need to get to class." "Okay, Takashi! Bye Momiji!" Hani smiled, waving as he ran to class. "Bye!" Momiji laughed, also heading to his class. In the end, only Hikaru and Kaoru were left. "That was…" "Odd."

Haru never liked first days. There were too many squealing girls. He leaned against a tree, trying hard not to let 'black Haru' out. Funny. The strange girl who was friends with Tohru was named Kuroko, 'kuro' meaning black and 'ko' meaning child. Ha ha. He opened his eyes when he heard someone. Another girl. It was none other than the school Otaku, Renge. "…Yeah?" he asked in his usual Haru-voice. "Are you a street punk?" she asked. "No." "Then why do you have all those piercing?" "I like 'em." "Do you have split personalities?" "…Kinda. When I get really mad, I'm nicknamed Black Haru. I never remember what happens when I'm 'Black Haru' though." Renge almost squealed. _Yes! Maybe with this boy I can make self-incest doujinshi!!! All I have to do is find out his name!!! _Renge's inner-otaku cheered. "I'm Renge. What's your name?" she asked, smiling. "…Soma Hatsuharu." Haru would later regret answering those questions for the Otaku, because the next week who would find out about the 'Hatsuharu self-incest doujinshi' Renge had made.

**I believe that this is enough for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I shall update every week, or try to anyway. Again, I apologize for any and all mistakes, grammar or otherwise, and hope that Kuro isn't a Mary-Sue. And if she is, please don't flame. Constructive criticism only! And is it just me or do I have a lot of OCs with purple hair? **


End file.
